Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.75 \times 50\% \times -10\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.75 = \dfrac{8}{10} = \dfrac{3}{4} $ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -10\% = -\dfrac{10}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{10}} = \dfrac{3 \times 1 \times -1} {4 \times 2 \times 10} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{10}} = -\dfrac{3}{80} $